1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved maze game apparatus and more particularly a novel game apparatus comprising a playing surface and wall defining a maze structure for supporting a rolling ball which is directed along travel paths defined by the maze walls. One of the paths leads all the way between an inlet position and an outlet position and one or more paths provide dead ends, traps and other impediments for the ball along the way. The playing surface is supported for manual rocking movement on a hollow, convexly, curved, support structure of hemisphere shape and suitable for receiving and containing balls for use in the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of maze games have been developed to provide entertainment and improve manual dexterity or skill. A common maze game includes a gimbal supported playing surface mounted in a box and manipulated by a pair of control knobs to tilt the playing surface about a pair of transversely intersecting, generally horizontally disposed pivot axes.